metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinespark
.]] The '''Shinespark' is a hidden move Samus can execute after getting the Speed Booster ability and has appeared in every game with it. It was originally taught to her by the Dachora on Zebes. Details A Shinespark is performed by activating the Speed Booster, crouching, and then jumping. When jumping, Samus can choose to aim the Shinespark in one of five directions; these directions are left, diagonal up-left, up, diagonal up-right, and right. The process must not be interrupted if the Shinespark is to be performed successfully. Once she has stored a charge by crouching, Samus may stand up and move around as usual with the exception of jumping normally, which will activate the Shinespark. This may be avoided by performing a Spin Jump, which does not activate the technique. While Samus cannot fire any beams while doing a Shinespark, a charged beam can be maintained during a Shinespark in Metroid: Zero Mission. Samus can also Shinespark in mid-spin jump. In order to do this, she must store a Speed Booster charge as usual. After spin jumping into the air, she must look up, down, or fire a beam to stop the spin. Once she has stopped spinning, attempting to jump again will activate the Shinespark; again, the Shinespark can fly in any of the five previously mentioned directions. '' show what appears to be a Shinesparking Samus.]] If a Shinespark is performed horizontally against a slope in Metroid Fusion or Metroid: Zero Mission, Samus will begin to run along the slope at full speed (in Super Metroid this is not possible; Samus will simply continue flying by sliding across the slope). This feature debuted in Metroid Fusion and is key in performing multiple Shinesparks in a row. Metroid: Zero Mission introduced the Ballspark, which is basically the same technique but performed in Morph Ball form. Once again, hitting a sloped edge while using the Ballspark will cause Samus to continue at high speeds until she collides with a flat surface. Pressing down once this has occurred will store a charge for another Ballspark. The Morph Ball launchers introduced in the same game allow Samus to instantly activate a Ballspark. A very complicated series of Shinesparks can be attempted in Metroid Fusion to see a Secret Message. It is one of the very few sequence breaks in this game. Another complex series of Shinesparks and Ballsparks can be used in Metroid: Zero Mission to obtain the Super Missiles much earlier than normal. In Super Metroid, performing a Shinespark decreases Samus' energy very quickly, thereby rendering the Shinespark feature useless when Samus has only 29 or less energy left. If Samus runs low on energy in mid-Shinespark, she will act as if she had collided with a wall; this will also occur if she tries to activate another Shinespark before regaining any energy. Additionally, the end of a Shinespark in Super Metroid releases a shockwave perpendicular to Samus' trajectory a few seconds after she impacts something; this shockwave takes the form of "afterimages" of Samus. On contact, the shockwave deals damage comparable to that of the Shinespark itself, but it does not always affect enemies vulnerable to the Shinespark. Occasionally, the Shinespark tends to angle differently than normal, often to hit an unaware, nearby enemy. Metroid games after Super Metroid do not feature either of these aspects of the Shinespark. The Samus Screen in Metroid: Other M shows the Shinespark listed underneath the Speed Booster as a secondary ability. The Shinespark is performed by building up a Speed Booster charge and then jumping in a direction. In this iteration, the move is more of a long jump than a continuous boost. The 59th issue of Nintendo Power, which contained previews for Super Metroid, referred to the Shinespark as the "Speed Booster Blast", because Nintendo had not yet given it an official name. Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide refers to it as the Super Jump. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS uses the Shinespark in Smash Run.]] In the 3DS version of the fourth [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros.]] game, special Powers are available to characters for use in Smash Run to enable such effects as healing damage. One of these Powers is use of the "Shinespark". Despite the name, all it is is an increase in running speed and the ability to plow through enemies like running with the normal Speed Booster. The fighter using this Power is enveloped in a field of energy that lasts for a limited time. Various upgrades to the power cause it to have more uses, but also take up more space in each character's Weight Limits. The sound effect made by this Power is original and not taken from any Metroid games. :"Increases your running speed. When you start to shine, you can also deliver a body blow." ''Metroid: Other M'' official data .]] Metroid.com ''"With a boost of speed comes incredible jumping abilities. Capitalizing on that momentum, the Shinespark technique launches Samus into the air at hyper speed." ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "While speed boosting, press and release 2 to perform a powerful jump. If you aren't pressing + in any direction when you release 2, you'll jump straight up. Press + when you release 2 to jump in any direction." ''Metroid: Other M'' Samus Screen "Controls: Press and hold 2 while speed boosting. Release + and 2 to jump vertically. Press + and release 2 to jump in a direction. Trivia *The Super Metroid manual does not make any mention of this technique. *While Samus says she was taught the Shinespark during her Raid on Planet Zebes (in Super Metroid), she is able to fully utilize this ability during her Zero Mission (in Metroid: Zero Mission), which takes place before Super Metroid. *In Super Metroid, when Samus uses the Shinespark, her speed increases. This feature is not present in Metroid Fusion, nor Metroid: Zero Mission. *In Metroid: Other M, Nightmare is fought in a room which allows the use of the Shinespark. The ability can be used to damage it. *In Other M, Samus seems to be spinning constantly while propelling herself forward while using the Shinespark, unlike in other games where she faces the same direction. This can be seen in the spiral trail the Shinespark leaves. Additionally, if she performs a vertical Shinespark but misses the target and hits her head on an object, then she will continue to rotate slowly before falling. Samus also spirals in Zero Mission, but only when performing a vertical Shinespark. *The Shinespark is a reference, in both name and function, to the signature finishing move of the 1975 anime Getter Robo G's Getter Dragon. *''Metroid Fusion: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' refers to the Shinespark as the Speed Booster's "charged-up rocket launch". *Shinesparkers, a Metroid fansite launched in 2010, is named after the Shinespark technique. Its logo as of September 2018 features the Speed Booster icon. *While Samus is unable to use the Shinespark in her Super Smash Bros. moveset (not counting the aforementioned Smash Run Power), her Dash Attack has her adopting a pose nearly identical to her horizontal Shinespark pose from Super Metroid. Gallery Shinespark Zero Mission.png|Vertical Shinespark in Metroid: Zero Mission Metroid - Zero Mission 01.png|Shinespark in Metroid: Zero Mission Shinespark_Super_Metroid.gif|Shinespark in Super Metroid Shinespark_MOM.png|Shinespark in Metroid: Other M Shinespark Fusion.png|Shinespark in Metroid Fusion Super Metroid Manga 2.png|''Super Metroid'' manga Shinespark S&J.png|Chapter 13 of Samus and Joey SSB Ultimate Samus run away.jpg|Samus's dash attack in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ru:Разгон Category:Special Actions